communitasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gem Units
These are the detailed unit changes to GEM from vanilla GK. Unit costs reflect GEM's 1.8xCost unit scale. This results in most units being roughly twice as expensive as GK default. Parathesis on unit strength/ranged strength is the change from default GK. Ancient - Classical Units *Warriors Cost to 80 (was 40) *Archers Cost to 80 (was 40). Ranged Strength 8 (+1). -25% penalty attacking cities. *Chariot Cost to 80 (was 56) Strength 5 (-1), Ranged Strength 8 (-2). Can move after attack. -25% penalty attacking cities. *Scout Cost to 60 (was 25). Vanguard class. Strength 6 (+1). Defence bonus 25% *Spearmen Cost to 100 (was 56). Strength 10 (-1). Bonus vs Mounted units reduced to 25% (was 50%), Defence bonus 25%. *Catapults Cost to 150 (was 75). Strength 11 (+4). Ranged Strength 15 (+7). Bonus versus cities reduced to +50% (was 100%). Bonus versus fortified units 30%. Penalty versus units - 50%. *Horsemen Cost to 150 (was 75). Strength 15 (+3). Penalty versus cities -25%. *Swordsmen Cost to 150 (was 75). Strength 15 (+1). Bonus versus cities +10% *Composite Bowmen Cost to 120 (was 75). Ranged Strength 12 (+1). Penalty versus cities -25%. Available at Mathematics (was Construction). *Added Sentinel. Vanguard Class. Strength 9. Defence bonus 25%. Cost 100. Medieval - Renaissance Units *Crossbowmen Cost to 220 (was 120). -25% versus cities. *Chu-ko-Nu Blitz promotion changed to 75% attack strength for each attack. *Added Levy. Vanguard Class. Strength 14. Defence bonus 25%. Cost 150. *Pikemen Cost to 150 (was 90). Strength 15 (-1). Bonus versus Mounted units reduced to 25% (was 50%. Defence bonus 25%. *Knights Cost to 230 (was 120). Strength 23 (+3). Penalty versus cities -25% *Longswords Cost to 230 (was 120). Strength 23 (+2). Bonus versus cities +10% *Trebuchet Cost to 210 (was 120). Strength 16 (+4). Ranged Strength 21 (+7). Bonus versus cities reduced to +50% (was 100%). Bonus versus fortified units 30%. Penalty versus units - 50%. *Added Skirmisher. Vanguard Class. Cost 190. Strength 18. Defence bonus 25%. *Cannon Cost to 330 (was 185). Strength 25 (+11). Ranged Strength 33 (+13). Bonus versus cities reduced to +50% (was 100%). Bonus versus fortified units 30%. Penalty versus units - 50%. *Musketman Cost to 220 (was 150). Strength 22 (-2). Renamed Arquebusier. *Lancer Cost to 300 (was 185). Strength 30 (+5). Attack bonus 25%. Penalty versus cities -25%. Industrial - Modern Units *Cavalry renamed to Dragoon. Cost to 350 (was 225). Strength 35 (+1). Penalty versus cities -25%. *Artillery Cost 450 (was 250). Strength 34 (+13). Ranged Strength 45 (+17). Bonus versus cities reduced to 50% (was 100%). Bonus versus fortified units 30%. Penalty versus units -50%. *Riflemen renamed to Musketmen. Cost to 300 (was 225). Strength 30 (-4). *Gatling Gun Cost 300 (was 225). Strength 40 (+4). Ranged Strength 20 (-16). Penalty versus cities -25%. *Great War Infantry renamed to Riflemen. Cost to 400 (was 320). Strength 40 (-10). *Added Conscript Infantry. Vanguard Class. Cost 300. Strength 28. Moves 3. +25% Defence. *Landship Cost 500 (was 350). Strength 50 (-10). Penalty versus cities -25%. *Machine Gun Cost 500 (was 350). Ranged Strength 40 (-20). Penalty versus cities -25%. *Anti-Air Gun Cost 500 (was 375). Strength 40 (-10). +25% Defence. *Anti-Tank Gun Cost 400 (was 325). Strength 40 (-10). +25% Defence. Atomic-Information Units *Infantry Cost 500 (was 375). Strength 50 (was 70). Moves 3. *Marines Cost 600 (was 400). Strength 60 (was 65). Moves 3. *Mobile SAMs Cost 600 (was 425). Strength 60 (was 65). +25% Defence. *Tanks Cost 800 (was 375). Strength 80 (was 70). -25% versus cities. *Paratroopers. Vanguard Class. Cost 425 (was 375). Strength 40 (was 65). +25% Defence. Moves 4. *Gunships Cost 600 (was 425). Does not require Aluminum. *Mechanized Infantry Cost 700 (was 375). Strength 70 (was 90). *Modern Armor Cost 1000 (was 425). Requires Oil, not Aluminum. Strength 120 (was 100). Penalty versus cities -25%. *Rocket Artillery Cost 800 (was 425). Does not require Aluminum. Strength 60 (was 45). Ranged Strength 80 (was 60). Bonus versus cities reduced to 50% (was 100%). Bonus versus fortified units 30%. Penalty versus units -50%. *Giant Death Robot Cost 1000 (was 425). Strength 160 (was 150).